Quand les morts reçoivent plus de respect
by Tempete Sanguine
Summary: La bataille finale a eu des conséquences insoupçonnées, Harry fut abandonné par ses amis les plus proches, considéré comme mort par presque tout le monde. À la toute fin, il ne restait plus que Voldemort. Two Shot No Slash
1. Chapter 1

Le vacarme de la bataille résonnait douloureusement dans le crâne d'Harry. Ses sens décuplés par l'adrénaline, le faisaient souffrir au martyr. Chaque son, chaque bruit, chaque cri agonisant déchirait son âme, malmenait ses tympans, le tranchait aussi sûrement qu'aurait pu le faire l'épée de Gryffondor qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Sa cicatrice le brûlait intensément, du sang en coulait continuellement. Il l'essuyait de sa manche avec la sueur qui perlait à son front d'un mouvement vif. Sa manche fut rapidement trempée.

Sous l'intensité de leur haine mutuelle le lien entre Voldemort avait changé dramatiquement. Sans le vouloir ils prenaient possession du corps de l'autre pendant de courtes périodes.

Si Voldemort n'osait pas le tuer pendant qu'il était l'hôte, il ne gênait pas pour le blesser le plus possible. Harry avait les jambes tailladés par son épée et c'était avec peine qu'il se tenait encore debout. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrer ses attaques. Son bras gauche était ouvert jusqu'à l'os. Cette douleur sourde l'empêchait de faire des sortilèges sans baguette. Son autre main était occupée par l'épée.

Voldemort n'était pas en un meilleur état, les coups d'Harry alors qu'il le possédait avaient atteint leur cible. Cependant, le seigneur des ténèbres possédait quand même plus de force et d'endurance qu'Harry. Celui-ci avait misé sur sa souplesse et sa vitesse. Blessé, ses avantages étaient réduits à néant.

Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant la fin.

Du coin de l'œil Harry observait le tumulte de la bataille. Il voyait ses compagnons de toujours affronter des hordes de mangemorts. Ils étaient bien peu face à la menace que représentaient les ténèbres. Dès le début de la bataille, les mangemorts avaient l'avantage du nombre.

Harry réussit à parer une autre attaque particulièrement vicieuse avec difficulté. Ce revers avait failli lui trancher la gorge et ce fut avec terreur qu'il réalisa que le prochain coup serait sûrement . Il n'avait tout simplement plus la force de lutter encore longtemps. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, un hurlement familier couvrit le bruit de la mêlée. Il reconnu avec acuité la voix d'Hermione et le bref regard qu'il tourna vers sa silhouette torturée lui suffit pour recevoir un mètre d'acier en travers du corps.

La lame s'était enfoncée jusqu'à la garde dans son cœur. Harry n'eut le temps que de pousser un faible gémissement et d'entrevoir l'expression triomphante de son ennemi. Il était mort avant même de toucher le sol.

&*&*&*&*&

-Tu le vaincras Harry. N'en doute pas un instant. Tu possèdes le plus précieux des pouvoirs celui d'aimer, lui redit pour la millionième fois Dumbledore alors que les mangemorts apparaissaient dans le parc. Malgré tout ses le directeur n'avait pas résisté à l'inéluctable sape des mangemorts. Les dernières barrières de Poudlard venaient de s'écrouler et Dumbledore était trop éreinté pour offrir autre chose que des encouragements.

La dernière bataille se ferait sans lui.

-Oui monsieur, répondit Harry avec un pâle sourire. Il savait déjà que ce n'était pas l'amour qui allait vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres. C'était sa mort.

&*&*&*&*&

La mort d'Harry passa presque inaperçue. Les combattants étaient tous trop occupés pour s'apercevoir que l'espoir de la lumière était tombé.

Voldemort eut un rictus d'insatisfaction. C'était son moment de tiomphe et il entendait le savourer au maximum.

-Morsmordre, lança-t-il et les sorciers remarquèrent immédiatement l'ombre menaçante de la marque. C'était un signal qui avait convenu d'avance. Les mangemorts se rapprochèrent de Voldemort.

-Harry Potter est mort, leur dit-il avec un sourire purement diabolique.

Les mangemorts réjouit poussèrent des cris de victoire avant de retourné sur le champ de bataille avec une vigueur renouvelée. La nouvelle de la perte d'Harry dévasta le moral des combattants de la lumière. Ils se sentaient condamnés. Ils se battirent avec l'énergie du désespoir et avec la volonté d'emporter le plus de mangemort dans leur chute.

Des semaines plus tôt, Harry de sa propre initiative avait écrit son testament. Ses amis avaient été horrifiées de constater à quel point il doutait de la victoire.

-Et si tu survis, avait demandé Hermione.

-Voyons Hermione! Harry va survivre c'est sûr et certain. Il bottera les fesses des mangemorts et de Tu-sais-qui sans la moindre difficulté, s'était exclamé Ron mécontent d'entendre tant de pessimisme.

-J'ai pris des arrangements avec un hôpital moldu. Une chambre m'attend là-bas, avait répondu Harry en ignorant l'intervention de Ron.

-Un hôpital moldu? Pourquoi?

-J'ai plus confiance en la médecine moldue et j'ai le sentiment que Sainte Mangouste sera débordée.

-Hey vieux ne voit pas l'avenir en noir! Tout va bien se passer. Tu ne vas pas avoir besoin de chambre!

-Ron je suis plus qu'optimiste en espérant être seulement blessé. Je cours vers ma propre mort en voulant me battre contre lui.

-Tu n'as donc aucun espoir, l'avait interrogée Hermione.

-Non il m'en reste un. J'espère seulement ne pas en arriver là, avait-il dit en pensant aux reliques de la mort, plus précisément à la pierre de résurrection qu'il cherchait encore. En la portant sur lui, il pourrait peut-être survivre.

La blessure d'Harry continuait de saigner abondamment. Le sang se répandait autour de lui. Les pieds de Voldemort baignaient dans une flaque macabre. Le bas de sa robe traînait dans ce fluide vital et s'en imbibait peu à peu comme une éponge. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'y fit pas attention. Il avait d'autres moldus à fouetter et si le camp de la lumière avait perdu son espoir il restait encore de redoutables combattants. Dumbledore bien que sévèrement épuisé, reprenait des forces quelques part. Les membres les plus expérimentés de l'Ordre du Phénix donnaient du fil à retordre à ses troupes. Il étai euphorique mais il n'était pas tout à fait vainqueur.

Sans que personne ne le remarque le flot du sang qui jaillissait de la blessure d'Harry se tarit. Le cadavre fut pris d'une convulsion. La main du survivant se resserra sur la garde de son épée et ses yeux s'entrouvrirent imperceptiblement.

Froidement ils évaluèrent la situation et Harry souleva l'épée de Gryffondor, puis faucha les jambes de Voldemort. Celles-ci tranchées à la hauteur du genou tombèrent inutiles sur le sol au même instant que le reste de son corps basculait sur Harry. Le survivant n'attendit pas une seconde et enfonça son poignard dans sa gorge.

Voldemort eut un soubresaut et alors que sa gorge s'emplissait de sang il fixa ses yeux écarlates dans les iris d'émeraude d'Harry et il eut un sourire sinistre. L'âme de Voldemort quitta son corps avant la fin de son agonie. Au même moment, les combattants de la lumière hurlèrent de joie en constatant que le vent avait tourné en leur faveur.

Le survivant perdit connaissance. Physiquement, magiquement et psychologiquement drainé mais encore vivant. Il fut transporté conformément à ses dernières volontés dans un hôpital moldu où à l'insu de tous il continua de se battre contre son ennemi de toujours en son esprit.


	2. Cinq ans plus tard

Cinq ans plus tard.

De nombreuses années s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin de la seconde guerre. Les gens avaient dû réapprendre à vivre sans la menace constante d'un raid de mangemorts. Lentement, le camp de la lumière avait pansé ses blessures émotionnelles et physiques. Ils n'avaient pas perdus qu'Harry dans la bataille finale mais Maugrey Fol-œil, Kingsley et Minerva McGonnagall.

Tous les membres faisaient néanmoins leur possible pour visiter le corps du survivant une fois au deux ans dans son hôpital moldu.

Harry était dans le coma depuis cinq longues années. Il n'avait pas émis un signe de vie depuis son admission à l'hôpital. Son cas n'était toutefois pas sans espoir et les médecins restaient positifs. À chaque test que lui faisait passer des spécialistes du cerveau, ils remarquaient invariablement qu'il avait une activité cérébrale intense. Pour eux, il était possible qu'un jour Harry se réveille de son coma.

Le monde sorcier, lui, avait renoncé depuis longtemps à cet espoir. Pour eux Harry Potter n'était pas mieux que mort et sa survie lors de la bataille finale s'effaça graduellement des esprits. Ils adoraient se raconter l'histoire d'Harry Potter, leur sauveur qui les aimait tant qu'il s'était sacrifié pour eux. Le quinze de juin était fêté comme le jour où le seigneur des ténèbres avait été vaincu pour la deuxième fois et le jour du sacrifice de l'Élu.

Cependant ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réellement perdu la vie.

Voldemort avait perdu beaucoup de chose ce jour-là mais il lui restait l'essentiel. S'établir définitivement dans l'esprit du Survivant n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Sans l'horcruxe qui avait de tout temps parasité le corps d'Harry il n'aurait pas réussit à s'accrocher assez profondément pour être indélogeable.

&*&*&*&*&

-Vous avez un visiteur aujourd'hui Mr. Potter, déclara une infirmière par la force de l'habitude.

Ginny Weasley s'avança dans la chambre d'Harry et s'installa sur la chaise près de la tête du lit. Elle était une des rares à passer plus d'une fois par année. Même Ron et Hermione ne venaient plus que le trente et un juillet en souvenir de son anniversaire ou pendant le temps des fêtes.

-Tu nous manques Harry, murmura-t-elle en prenant la main froide du survivant. Elle avait un aspect squelettique qui lui pinça le cœur. À quand revenait la dernière fois que cette main avait caressée sa joue? Que ses lèvres pâles et minces s'étaient jointes sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser? Ses yeux d'un vert incroyable et lumineux restaient obstinément fermés. Son visage amaigri et affiné par les années était presque méconnaissable. Il ne restait plus rien de l'adolescent qu'elle avait aimé. Cet homme sur ce lit d'hôpital, branché à une ultra veineuse et à une perfusion sanguine était devenu un inconnu, un étranger. S'il avait déjà eu une place importante dans sa vie, il ne restait après les années qu'un goût amer sur sa langue lorsqu'elle prononçait son nom.

-Tu nous manque, répéta-t-elle déjà moins sincère qu'à son arrivée. Elle ne resterait guère que quelques minutes de plus avant de partir, pour revenir dans un passage éclair six mois plus tard pour signer un certain document.

Une fois confortablement installé Voldemort avait commencé à saper les fondations de l'esprit d'Harry. Il s'en était suivi une bataille immatérielle qui leur parut rapidement éternelle. Car il ne pouvait avoir de vainqueur. Le survivant n'avait pas la force de l'expulser et Voldemort celle de le détruire ou de le contrôler. Chacun avait fini par faire retraite dans leur coin d'esprit pour reprendre des forces. C'est à ce moment là que Voldemort commença à penser à une alternative.

&*&*&*&*&

-Un visiteur pour vous Mr Potter, fit l'infirmière, toujours la même, avant de laisser entrer Ron.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la visite de Ginny et Harry s'il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre avait été rasé, lavé et entretenu comme un objet précieux mais inutile. Les perfusions avaient été changées chaque jour, les draps remplacés, tout comme le simple bouquet de fleurs qui trônait sur la table de chevet. La pièce avait été récurée de fond en comble, la moindre poussière avait disparue avant même de se faire connaître.

Ron se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise près du lit et tout en regardant ses propres mains il raconta d'une voix coupable les grandes lignes de ce qu'il s'était produit depuis l'année dernière lors de son passage. Hermione attendait son deuxième enfant, elle était rendue au troisième mois et c'était un garçon cette fois, elle pensait l'appeler Hugo. Hugo Weasley. Le quatrième petit enfant de Molly. Bill et Fleur avaient eu Victoire un an après la bataille finale et Dominique quatre ans plus tôt. La famille se portait très bien.

Ron soupira et le supplia de se réveiller.

Harry n'eut même pas un frémissement.

Ron se leva et déclara avant de pousser la porte :

-La prochaine fois je viendrai avec les enfants Harry.

Puis il partit et la chambre retrouva son silence.

Le plan de Voldemort était simple. Obtenir la confiance d'Harry. Pour arriver à ses fins, tous les moyens étaient bons. Ils durent argumenter pendant des siècles, se disputer pendant des décennies et s'insulter des années durant. Ils n'atteignirent pas à un accord, incapables de céder quoi ce soit à l'autre. Cependant le temps commençait à se faire long.

&*&*&*&*&

-De la visite Mr Potter, dit l'infirmière en refermant la porte derrière Hermione.

Elle s'installa sur la chaise doucement comme pour éviter de le réveiller ce qui était sans risque. Presque cinq mois étaient passés depuis la venue de Ron. C'était une nouvelle année qui commençait avec le retour d'Hermione. C'était le premier janvier 2003 et elle ne pouvait pas rester longtemps. Les enfants l'attendaient au terrier avec le reste de la famille Weasley qui fêtaient le nouvel an ensemble.

Elle était désolée de devoir repartir si vite mais elle était sûre qu'il comprendrait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il se rendait vraiment compte de sa présence. Il était complètement déconnecté, insensible, si faible qu'il était maintenu en vie par des transfusions et des solutions. Son sang était étrangement pauvre, trop clair et il ne retenait pas les nutriments qu'ils lui injectaient. Sans une transfusion une fois par semaine, ils l'auraient perdu depuis longtemps.

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa mort libérerait une chambre dans cet hôpital bondé et lui permettrait d'être enfin en paix avec ses souvenirs. Il était grand temps qu'elle commence à faire son deuil. C'était de la faute d'Harry et des médecins pourquoi tenaient-ils à les faire souffrir autant en gardant ce presque cadavre dans cette pièce.

Hermione sortit de la chambre, préoccupée par ceux qui l'attendaient bien vivants et portant au Terrier.

Voldemort changea de tactique une fois de plus et détruisit tout ce qui protégeait son coin d'esprit. La curiosité d'Harry allait causer sa perte. Avec les souvenirs épars du seigneur des ténèbres vint la compréhension et la lente acceptation de son point de vue.

&*&*&*&*&

-Des visiteurs, toujours des visiteurs Mr Potter, précisa l'infirmière au cours de l'année qui suivit.

Luna vint faire un tour accompagnée de Neville et d'une petite fille de trois ans. Rogue, s'arrêta un court instant en la mémoire de Lily et repartit enseigner à un groupe d'insupportables idiots. Albus ne fit aucune apparition mais écrivit une carte de vœu qu'apporta Hagrid en pleurnichant bruyamment. Tonks et Remus avec Teddy lui rendirent visite deux fois mais restèrent muets devant son lit incapables de dire un seul mot. Fred et George lui apportèrent des sucreries qui pourrirent sur la table un mois avant d'être jetées par l'infirmière. Molly osa à peine entrer dans la pièce mais gronda les médecins parce qu'il était maigre. L'année se termina avec la visite de Ron, de Ginny, d'Hermione et des enfants qui furent intenables dans la courte visite. Ils repartirent tous à leur trains de vie, à leurs routines bien établies et réconfortantes. Le laissant seul trois cent cinquante jours par an. Seul avec Voldemort qui devenait de jour en jour ce qui s'approchait dangereusement le plus d'un ami comparé à tous ses gens qui avaient une vie trop importante pour rendre respect au sauveur de leur monde pourri.

Maintenant Voldemort n'était plus le seul à partager ses souvenirs, Harry en faisait de même. Il n'y avait plus de barrière entre eux et ils échangeaient librement leurs expériences tout en maintenant une confiance fragile. Un lien commençait à les unir et avant même d'en avoir conscience leur âmes commencèrent à fusionner. Elles étaient inexorablement attirées l'une à l'autre et il ne fallut qu'un court mois pour qu'ils ne forment plus qu'un. Quand leur dernier souvenir, leur dernier sentiment, leur dernière pensée se rejoignirent cela provoqua une onde de choc dans leur corps qui provoqua leur arrêt cardiaque.

Le médecin qui s'occupait d'eux se précipita à leur chevet alors qu'une infirmière appelait Ginny, la seule à avoir inscrit un numéro de téléphone dans la liste à contacter.

Le médecin et quelques infirmières le regardèrent mourir, le document qui autorisait la non réanimation du patient signé de la main de Ginny Weasley reposait sur la table de chevet.

Quand elle arriva, on avait débranché la machine qui surveillait ses signes vitaux, son bruit strident et ininterrompu avait fini par tomber sur les nerfs.

Sur le dossier qu'on avait déposé en dessous de l'autorisation on pouvait voir l'heure de la mort du survivant.

Ginny se mit automatiquement à pleurer silencieusement, ses épaules remuaient de façon incontrôlable. Elle se déposa sur lit, pris la main froide de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Qu'elle avait remplacé depuis presque cinq ans, elle avait trouvé mieux qu'un petit ami célèbre mais dans le coma. Elle s'était mariée, elle attendait un enfant.

Elle caressa la main d'Harry, joua avec l'horrible bague qu'il portait depuis la bataille finale. Elle avait le signe des reliques de la mort dessus. Elle sécha ses yeux avec un mouchoir qu'elle venait de conjurer et allait la lâcher quand la main remua d'elle-même.

Un frisson se propagea le long de la colonne de Ginny. Harry Potter venait de survivre pour la troisième fois à quelque chose qui aurait dû le tuer.

Ginny se releva brusquement en pleurant et l'observa fixement. Sa main continua de remuer comme s'il recherchait ses lunettes, une grimace apparut sur son visage et il entrouvrit les yeux lentement.

Ginny Weasley Malfoy sortit de sa stupeur et s'avança vers lui. Elle ôta délicatement l'oreiller sous la tête du survivant, le posa sur son visage et attendit. Il se débâtit faiblement puis s'immobilisa et même si les larmes de Ginny continuèrent de couler elles étaient toujours de joie. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tout gâcher.

La nuit du trois février 2004, à l'âge de 23 ans, le cœur d'Harry Potter s'était arrêté de battre pour une troisième fois alors que de son vivant il s'était battu plus que tout autre.

Il eut cinquante fois plus de gens à son enterrement qui lui payèrent ses respects que lors de son vivant.

Les martyres sont toujours vendeurs, populaires, un moyen de rassembler une population.

Le monde sorcier était maintenant aux anges.

(Revisé le 1er février 2010)


End file.
